Past the Point of No Return
by BlAcK-HeArTed SeXyBoy
Summary: What sweet seduction lies before us? Hermione Granger was experiencing the most mortifying event of her life. Rating for a God awful amount of swearing, and of course sex. I tried to give it a plot! : There has been over 1000 hits in one day! Reviews?thnx


**Disclaimers-**_ Sadly, I do not have the privilege of owning the very sexy Draco Malfoy-although I would love to- or any of the other characters portrayed. They belong entirely to Ms. Rowling. :{_

_**A/N: **_Okay…so this is my first crack at a songfic…based on the wonderful, sultry sounds of _Past the Point of no Return_ from "Phantom of the Opera". It's just a bit to keep me from going insane from my massive writer's block. I'm sorry for those who are reading my Alcoholic Encounters L/J. :/ ha ha

_Past the Point of No Return_

_No Backward Glances_

_The games we played til now are at an end _

Hermione Granger was in the process of experiencing the most mortifying event of her life. Just ten minutes ago she had abandoned all thoughts of sleep and decided that perhaps she would try to get a head start on her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. What she had not intended was to walk into her shared common room and find Malfoy _fucking_ some floozy on their couch. Correction: _her "homework" couch_.

Her chocolate eyes flared in shock and her mouth fell open at an odd angle. Perhaps the event was mortifying not because she caught him having sex, but her own reaction. After the initial shock wore off, she found that she could not tear her eyes away from the scene before her. She was frozen on the stairs, holding onto the railing and praying to God that the two did not notice the intrusion. What's worse is that as she watched and listened to the girls god-awful moaning she noticed a definite dampness in her underwear. Hermione turned beat red and turned to run back up the stairs. However, she couldn't help but turn at the landing and take one last look. It was then that she realized Malfoy was staring right at her with a smirk on his face as he continued to fuck the girl senseless.

_What raging fire shall consume the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us? _

It hadn't been the first time Hermione had witnessed the "ferret" in this state of undress. It was almost as if he strode around the commons half-nude ninety percent of the time just to get a rise out of her. Other times he would leave the bathroom door unlocked and she would barge in. At these times she had chose to yell about how much of a conceited, arrogant wanker he was and how normal people _locked_ the bathroom when it was occupied. If she didn't yell, she might of found herself in several awkward situations where she would run at Malfoy and clam onto him. She could just picture herself, legs entwined around his waist as he tried with all his might to shove her off. Perhaps he would manage to pry her arms from around his neck, but when he would give her a shove she would just fall back, still connected to his waist, dangling upside down and hoping to God he didn't kick her in the head. _Wow…where the fuck did she come up with these things? _

What _pissed_ her off was that he seemed completely at ease to do such things. It was his way of disrespecting her without breaking their false civility. When she threw the first insult it was a free-for-all. They would stand there and argue and throw insults until one or the other realized that the situation was completely ridiculous and abandon. (You can only reuse so many insults!)

When they would argue she had the overwhelming feeling run her hands over his quivering body and then smack the shit out of him. Okay…maybe that is not a normal "female" feeling but every since the beginning of this year he had been doing things to push her to boiling point.

_He _was not her ideal choice for a fellow Head. It seemed like even though they had grown physically, mentally their brains were still tapped into the deep-rooted prejudices they had accumulated over the years.

_Past the point of "if" and "when"_

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

It had been nearly a week since "the incident". Hermione at all costs did what she could to avoid Draco. However, sometimes she would catch his eye and see a gleam there. She knew he was just waiting to rub it in. It did not help matters that upon telling Harry and Ron about said "incident" they continued to tease her relentlessly.

Not only had she had to deal with these people during the day, but by night, dreams of Draco would invade her mind. She was allowed to touch him, explore every contour of his body. There bodies entwined in the passion. However, the dreams were never clear. She would catch a glimpse of a hand running over a well-defined bicep or piercing silver-blue eyes and that famous smirk. Sometimes she saw herself laid against silk green sheets. When she awoke, she was beyond aroused and almost hurt from how much she _needed_.

_Past the Point of no Return_

_The final threshold_

_What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn_

On one particularly sleepless night, Hermione grabbed her charms book and slowly walked down into the commons, afraid she would be walking into another repeat of the week prior. Upon seeing no one in the immediate vicinity, she walked over as if to sit on the couch and decided against it. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she chose instead a nice chair by the fire.

Upon completion of her notes, Hermione snapped her book shut and sighed wearily. "I knew how long you were there." Hermione's head shot up and landed on a shock of platinum blonde hair. Draco was leaning against the entrance to their common room. He was still in his uniform, tie loose around his neck and his white shirt slightly wrinkled and unbuttoned at the bottom.

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"You may as well should. Did you enjoy watching me fuck her? Did it turn you on? I bet you wished it was you under me, didn't you Granger? Couldn't stop watching.."

"Shut your disgusting mouth you foul, little-"

"Because I know that I wished it was you."

"Wha-?"

"That's right, Granger. You may be a nasty mudblood, but I still wouldn't mind fucking you. You are, after all, quite a hot piece-"

"Oh! YOU FUCKING DICKSAC! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW?!"

"You hate me, yet your body is betraying you, isn't it?" Hermione flushed. "Just like I thought, you are already wet for me."

Hermione bolted upright as Draco moved in predatory strides towards her. She turned to run and caught her hip on the side of the couch. She felt Draco grab her shoulder. On instinct, she turned around and slapped him as hard as she could. She paused as he slowly turned his head back towards her. "That's exactly what I needed." Tension was humming between them and Hermione turned to run again. Draco grabbed her by the wrist and threw her onto the couch. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand and pulled her knees apart with his other until he got one of his own legs inbetween. She fought and squirmed, but he was dominant over the top of her.

He forced his free hand inbetween her legs and smirked in self-satisfaction. Hermione flushed. "No underwear?" Hermione glared at him and attempted to break his hand as she clamped her thighs shut as tightly as she could. He merely just tightened the grip on her wrists and violently ripped her pajama bottom shorts off. His one hand slid from the side of her hip, traveling up her shirt along her side and at last coming to rest on her right breast. Chocolate met molten silver. Draco ground his hips into Hermione. Her eyes flared and then turned heavy lidded. She was lost.

_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our passion play has now at last begun_

Draco could not believe this was actually happening he had released his hold on her wrists and she merely linked her arms behind his neck and pulled him in closer. Their lips collided simultaneously, a whirlwind of emotion and sensation pulling them deeper into their passionate play. Systematically, he would grind against her, earning a moan.

How much time passed like this? She would never know, but gradually Hermione became aware of exactly what was happening. Draco Malfoy, pretty much her virtual enemy, was kissing her with all the passion a man could put into a kiss, and she was kissing him back as if her life depended on it. But if _felt_ right. Draco broke the kiss and cupped her cheeks with both hands. She was staring into his eyes, his piercing eyes, molten silver, mesmerizing cloudiness.

_Past all thoughts of "right" and "wrong"_

_One final question_

_How long should we two wait before wait, before we are one_

He sighed and pushed up as if to leave. She caught him by his tie and pulled him back.

"Don't leave me. You know how long I wanted this? And don't act like you don't want it…because as much as it is morally wrong for you to lower yourself to _fuck _me, I know you want it as much as I do," She slid her hand from his tie, down his abdomen and to the bulge in his pants. "And you know what, Malfoy? You're body is betraying you isn't it? There you are, under my hand, hard and ready-"

"Fuck OFF Granger! This was never meant to go this far. I was trying to teach you a lesson and you responded like a common slut." She retracted her hand slowly and struck him in the face again. She raised her hand as if to do it again and he caught her wrist. "This is what you want?"

"Not anymore you prejudice bastard! Let me go!" As they struggled for control the squirming between them soon turned into rough caresses. Malfoy plunged his tongue into Hermione's willing mouth and they both knew this was right. She ripped his shirt off over his head and unbuttoned his jeans. It felt right. Her shirt joined his on the floor and soon she was completely naked before him. She couldn't help but feel a little self conscience as his eyes raked her body, but when he lowered his head to one of her breasts, she had no more thoughts for awhile, just feelings.

Draco got up for just a moment to shed his jeans and boxers. He came back to her and his mouth seared a path from her neck to her ear. When his tongue swirled her earlobe, she shivered and arched her back into him. He raised himself. She regretted that. She liked his weight on her. But there was compensation, more pressure below, and she could feel him, thick and hard, pressing into her. She knew his body, she knew what was entering hers. And she wasn't scared. But as he thrust into her all at once she couldn't stop from gasping. There was no denying it. That had hurt.

"Did I mention that I haven't done this before, _Malfoy?!" _

His weight returned to her, more or less collapsing on top. His face was turned into her neck as he muttered, "I believe I just discovered that on my own," she barely heard him say. "And I think it would be permissible for you to call me Draco now." He laid still for a few moments and then tested by undulating his hips the barest fraction of an inch. Hermione's eyes flared wide. "Do you want me to stop?" He pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in.

_This one is for you conscious. _"No."

"Thank Merlin!" His obvious relief made her smile. The kiss he then treated her with made her moan. The slow movement of his hips caused her earlier sensations to build again until everything seemed to reach a point of exquisite torture, and then tiny shocks exploded, leaving her dazed. She had screamed and cried out Draco's name, the sound going from her mouth to his. He reached his own climax and gave it right back to her.

Still dazed, Hermione was having difficulty believing what she had just done, that anything could feel like that. But she held onto the man that made her realize what her body was capable of. Feelings of gratitude and tenderness mixed with something else made her want to thank him, kiss him and tell him how wonderful he had been. But she did not. She just continued to hold him and caress him every now and again.

_Past the point of no return_

_The bridge is crossed _

_So stand and watch it burn! _

And so the one night of shared passion was forever burned into their minds. As their last moments of life escaped them, they thought about the night they shared, forbidden love that never was further explored.

Draco Malfoy died in the final battle-killed by his own side. There was never a day in Hermione's life that she did not spare a thought for him. Although her life was long and fruitful, she still visited his grave yearly and left a single red rose for him. She had always wished that they would of had more time.

_We've Passed the Point of No**….**__**Return**_

**A/N**: Thank you lovelies for reading…I don't know if the flow of this story really made since, but I didn't want it to end fluffy. I know it is very AU, and pretty much OOC, but it's all in good fun.. And I'm terribly sorry I killed Draco. :[ Please tell me what you think…don't hate too much J

Loves,

Sexyboy


End file.
